Adorkable
by Roxie the Rebel
Summary: The first chapter is drabbles to get you used to my OC, Roxanne, the second will be the story, which introduces my friend's OC. Fargo/OC, Hints of Taggart/OC Rated M because I am a pervy writer


**Okay this is less of an actual story and more of a collection of drabbles about my Eureka OC.**  
><strong>But I hope that you like Roxanne and her crazy antics.<strong>  
><strong>Also, if you can tell me what TV show scene I used for the last drabble, you win a free hug~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Why are we asking the Sex Ed teacher for help?" The Sheriff asked as he and Allison walked into Tesla High.<br>Dr Blake smiled and entered the class, "Roxanne is an old high school friend of Fargo's."

The door opened to a classroom.  
>"Roxanne?" Allison called out.<br>"Hey, Allie!" A muffled voice chirpped.  
>A box with legs appeared from a back room, the door was labeled Storage Closet. After a moment Carter realized that a person was behind the large box of text books. She looked like she was in her late teens or early twenties, with short auburn hair and black glasses with wide arms.<p>

"I take it you're Roxanne." He guessed, walking up to her.  
>"Yep, that's me! Roxanne Rebelle." The redhead piped, holding out a hand with fairly long and unpainted nails. Both of her wrists were adorned with nonmatching wristbands.<br>"Right..." Carter shook her hand, uncertain of why she was so happy.  
>The redhead gave a knowing grin as she released his hand, "I love meeting people."<br>"Roxanne," Allison cut to the chase, "Have you seen Fargo?"

"Doug?" Roxanne set down the cardboard box on the desk, "Not since yesterday when we met for lunch at Cafe Diem. Why?"  
>"He, and at least four other people, have gone missing and we think they may be armed." Carter informed her.<br>Roxanne raised an eyebrow, "Douglas...with a _gun_? Who in their right mind would give him a gun?"  
>Jack gave an agreeing shrug, "Yeah, I know...but that's just it, they may not be in their right minds."<br>"Okay..." She frowned, "I don't know how I can help, I haven't seen him."  
>Allison seemed a little stressed, "Alright, thank you for telling us what you know. Come on, Carter."<p>

* * *

><p>"I still don't get it..." Roxanne shook her head.<br>Carter groaned, "You want me to explain it _again_?"  
>"Well," She moved her hands as she talked, "I get that you have three chances to hit the ball, and if you hit it then you run to first base...but I just...if someone catches the ball you're out...if you get touched with the ball then you're out..."<br>"No, they can catch the ball, but yes, if you get touched with the ball you're out." He explained, "You can go as many bases as you think you can make, but if you're on a base, you can't be tagged by the ball."  
>Roxanne just blinked with a very confused expression, "...You lost me."<br>Jack sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, pointing at the bleachers, "Just...go sit with the crowd."  
>"Oh alright..." She pouted and crossed her arms with a huff.<p>

* * *

><p>Roxanne glanced outside at the parade of Starks and gave an amused laugh, "Dude, I think I had a dream like this once!"<br>Carter looked at her incredulously, "Seriously? You dream about a hundred or so Starks taking over the world?"  
>"Well, not the taking over the world part..." She corrected with a casual shrug and a wink, "I mean, he's a damn good lookin' man."<br>"Thank...you?" Nathan seemed like he didn't know whether to be flattered or creeped out.  
>"Welcome." She was used to freaking people out with her nonchalant behavior.<p>

* * *

><p>"Are you sure about this, Doug?" Roxanne asked as she hopped the fence.<br>"Yes, I am." Fargo replied as they made their way to the source of the classical music, "I plan to get a decent night's sleep for once."  
>She sighed, humoring her friend, "Alright...use the shovel."<br>Once the cord had been severed the blasting music ceased. "Music to my ears." He grinned in triumph.  
>"Fargo, what the hell are you doing?" Seth bellowed, appearing from the fern-like plants.<br>"Taking back the night!" Douglas retorted dramaticly.  
>"Fargo," Seth snapped the shears in his hands, "I'm going to change your religion."<br>"Oh crap..." Fargo turned to make a run for it.

Roxanne held up her hands and shrugged, "I'm just here because he's my Bestie, y'know?" She then followed said friend at a much more slow pace, rolling her eyes as Seth galloped past her. When she reached the fence, both of them were out cold.  
>"What the hell?" She kneeled down by Fargo, "Doug. Doug!"<br>Roxanne shook her head as everything became foggy and she decided she would lay down.  
>Just for a minute.<br>Not.

"Okay, so where did you wake up?" Carter asked her the next day at Cafe Diem.  
>"Next to Doug." She shrugged, "Not in the way I wanted to, but whatever."<br>"Okay...and how do you feel?" He continued his questioning.  
>"To be honest?" She asked and he nodded, so she flipped her bangs out of her face and gave a suggestive smile, "I feel kinda horny."<p>

"Oh God," Jack held up his hands as a shield, "I've already had Allison try to jump me."  
>"Not you." Roxanne assured with a smile, "Douglas."<br>The Sheriff tried not to laugh, "Really? Fargo?"  
>"Yep!" She piped, bouncing in her seat like an excited schoolgirl.<br>"Well, uh, good luck with that." He nodded, still trying not to laugh.  
>The redhead waved, "Thanks!"<p>

* * *

><p>-2010 Timeline-<p>

Roxanne skipped up to the group, "I'm ready! Before I set foot in GD, I eat only peanut butter for breakfast."  
>"Dare I ask why?" Allison raised an eyebrow.<br>"Because," Roxanne rolled her eyes in a Duh fashion, "You guys usually have a problem that involves dead people and stuff. Seeing bloody, burnt, or dead people makes me throw up."  
>"Oh...well that's...pleasent." The sheriff nodded, "So peanut butter settles your stomach?"<br>"Nope!" The redhead chirpped happily, "It tastes the same going down as it does coming back up." She then proceeded to jump up the stairs, two at a time, and twirled down the hallway to the lab.  
>Carter took a deep breath before following the energetic girl, "...Well that's just great."<p>

Once in the lab, Roxanne's precaution turned out to be spot on. Upon seeing the half burnt, half melted skeleton on the table, she grabbed the nearest rubbish bin and started heaving violently.

Later the group discovered what happened, or actually what was supposed to happen.

"So, nothing that we've known for the past four years has been real?" Roxanne asked as she sat in an office chair with the bin held close in case another wave of nausea hit, "I mean...things have been going so well in town. If we make it so that Kim dies like she was supposed to, does that mean that everything will change?"  
>"That's the idea." Stark murmured absently as he worked on the coordinates for the machine to send Jack back.<br>"That means...I might stay with my family in NC instead of coming to Eureka." Roxanne bit her lip, feeling distressed, "But I love it here..."  
>"Well," Stark said as he finished, "Lets hope that you just come here at a later time."<p>

* * *

><p>-1999 Eureka, Oregon-<p>

"I was wondering when you'd get around to this part of GD." The head nurse greeted as Fargo walked though the door to the medical ward.  
>"Well, if I'm going to be working with Dr Stark I have to know where things are, don't I?" The new intern smiled.<br>"True." She answered curtly before showing him some equipment.

"So, I heard Roxanne is doing her intership here. How is she doing?" Fargo asked idly.  
>"Oh she's a fine intern, friendly with the patients and ready to learn." The head nurse smiled and headed for a curtained off area, "She was working over here, last time I checked and-" She pulled back the curtain and stopped midsentence.<br>Roxanne grinned as she sat on the hospital bed, completely topless. The redhead threw her arms up, baring her chest even more, and chimmed, "Happy Birthday, Doug!"

Fargo almost swallowed his tongue and tried to not look down from her face.  
>The head nurse coughed and pulled the curtain closed sharply, "Anyhoo, the monitoring station is over here."<br>"Right..." He shook himself to focus on the tour of GD.


End file.
